last kiss
by curllette
Summary: Parfois, il faut savoir quitter les gens que tu aimes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez plus vous aimer ... Parfois, faudra être sûr que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le penses. [The last song]


Sa devais arriver un jour, je m'essaie à un nouveau couple le : Karley. Je sais pas ce que sa va donner alors je fierais a vos avis. N'ayant pas encore vue la saison 4 ( je sais ce n'est pas sérieux ) j'ai écris en fonction de ce que j'avais retenue sur ces 2 personnages. Sur ce adepte du karley je vous laisse a vôtre lecture.

* * *

_Mon amour, je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour de dire ce que je ressent vraiment. _

_Je n'ai qu'une obsession celle de te plaire, je me lève avec l'envie qu'un jour je t'appartienne, ne serais-ce qu'une nuit le temps d'un fantasme. Et pourtant des nuits tu m'en a offert, les plus belles de ma vie mais dans aucune je n'était à la hauteur de ce que tu représente pour moi.  
__Tu te demande pourquoi je ne te dit pas tout ceci en face, la vérité c'est que je n'est jamais était courageuse. Tu dois le savoir, rappelle toi toute ces fois ou je t'ai promis que j'assumerais nôtre relation mais chaque fois je continuais d'être celle que j'ai toujours était : un lâche, une idiote. Pourra-tu me pardonner un jour ? Marley tu représente tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais vivre loin de toi, de tes bras, de ton corps. Seulement il le faut. Lorsque tu lira cette lettre je serais déjà loin de cette ville dans laquelle je t'ai tant fait souffrir, loin de Lima avec l'espoir de recommencer une nouvelle vie, bien trop aveugler par les larmes pour me rendre compte que ma vie c'est toi.  
__Pourquoi Marley ? Pourquoi me pardonne-tu ? Je ne mérite pas ton amour.  
__Je sais qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons qu'importe ce que nos vies sont devenue, parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Alors ce jour la je passerais ma main dans tes cheveux et descendrais la loger là ou elle aurais due être : au creux de ta nuque. Mes doigts partiront à la recherche de cette sensation que j'éprouve lorsque je te vois et sur ta mâchoire je dessinerais des arabesques dont seul moi connait la signification._

_Je touche avec les yeux pour t'aimer avec mon corps. _

_Ni tenant plus mes lèvres viendront épouser les tiennes, tu répondra avec délices a mon baiser, tandis ce que tes mains ce poseront sur mes anches provoquant d'horrible frisson de plaisir seulement je serais bien trop occuper pour protester. À contre cœur nos lèvres se sépareront alors que mes mains encore libres viendront effleurer tes côtes.  
__Ma bouche avide de nouvelle sensation iront explorer ton cou, tes gémissements et tes souffles rauques se perdront dans mes cheveux. Mais il m'en faudra toujours plus, il me faudra tes lèvres, avec une impatience enfantine nos langues reprendront leurs ballets tentant d'égaler le rythme effréné de nos cœurs, à bout de souffle et pour la deuxième fois tes lèvres quitteront les miennes, j'observerais ces bouts de chair rosé encore gonflé par le plaisir qui m'ont toujours fait envie alors que tes yeux se perdront dans mes orbes brillante de désir. Ensuite nous ferrons l'amour redécouvrant après tant d'années ton corps qui n'aura pas changer, alors je t'offrirais le plus belle orgasme de ta vie..._

Elle relue encore une fois la lettre et essuya les larmes qui souillaient ses joues. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'écrire tout ceci, mes ils faut croire que l'amour fait des miracles. Elle n'était pas obligé de faire ça, elle pouvait bruler cette lettre et retourné faire face a son destin.

« Qu'est ce tu fous Kitty, bouge ton cul on va être en retard. »

Trop tard elle laissa tomber la lettre et monta dans la voiture se faisant une place parmi les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchait partout, l'homme qui conduisait lui souffla la fumé de son cigare en pleine tête, mon dieu ce qu'elle détestait l'odeur du tabac.  
Elle sortait plus ou moins avec ce quarantenaire qui avait l'habitude de se taper des jeunettes pour se persuader qu'il était encore jeune. Qu'importe qu'il la trompe ou pas, de toute façon il ne remplacera jamais Marley. Personne ne la remplacera jamais. Alors elle joué la putain d'un homme probablement divorcé et père de famille.  
Il n'avait rien d'agréable, il puait l'alcool et le cigare, lorsqu'ils s'envolait en l'air, elle préférait ne pas le regardé lui laissant le loisir d'imaginer n'importe qu'elle autre femme. Puis quand monsieur avait finis de prendre son pied il retourné se saoulait tout en fumant ses horribles cigare, il savait que Kitty simulait mais cela lui convenait, il savait aussi qu'elle ne fumait pas et se forçait a chaque fois qu'il lui proposait un cigare. Au final ils s'aimaient bien, deux âmes perdues, détruit par l'amour qui continuaient d'avancer …

_Dans un murmure presque inaudible tu me soufflera ce je t'aime tant attendue, ce je t'aime inattendue, ce je que seul moi ai attendue. Un je t'aime qui n'appartient qu'à nous, un je t'aime qui se perd au creux de mon oreille. Avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser qui scellera à jamais la promesse que je t'ai faite._

_A bientôt mon amour._

* * *

Amateur du Karley je me remets entièrement à vos avis expert, disons dans une petite rewiew.

Je vous demande aussi vos attentes pour peut être un seconde chapitre, ou bien alors vaut-il mieux laissez tout ça en one-shot ? À vous de me dire.

Si comme moi vous ne connaissiez pas trop le karley mais que vous avez tout de même apprécié cette histoire je vous invite a me faire part vous aussi de vos avis.

Cordialement curllette.


End file.
